Our Heroes
by Angelwings2002
Summary: "I was just thinking, about Stan Lee." "Stan Lee? Whose that?" Deku asked and his companion smiled softly and closed her eyes. "He was an amazing person, he wrote several comics about superheroes. But most importantly, he was my hero."


Our Heroes

It was late evening and the sun was setting over the ocean, giving a soft yellow orange glow off of the ocean. A figure with dark brown hair, waving in the wind, sat on the cliff side over the edge and watched the waves crash into the shore. She wore a blue shirt with a white skirt and plain sneakers. What stood out most was her pendant that had a blue pearl with angel wings coming out of either side of it. She sat in silence but heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"Hey Deku, I didn't expect to see you here." She said and the hero in training sat down next to her.

"Well I saw you walk out here and it looked like you need some company." Deku said and adjusted himself and the figure giggled.

"That's sweet of you. I'm sorry I didn't write a story about you guys yet. I've been busy..."

"Oh no! It's okay Angelwings2002! I don't mind at all. It's nice that you write stories at all." Deku assured her gesturing wildly with his hands, and the writer giggled.

"I told you to just call me Angelwings or A.W. Angelwings2002 is kind a mouthful. Don't ya think?" She asked and Deku nodded.

"Right, yeah." The two then sat back in silence again before Deku cleared his throat.

"Are you okay? It's just, you don't seem that happy..." He asked carefully and Angelwings sighed.

"I was just thinking, about Stan Lee."

"Stan Lee? Whose that?" Deku asked and his companion smiled softly and closed her eyes.

"He was an amazing person, he wrote several comics about superheroes. But most importantly, he was my hero." She explained and opened her eyes again, looking at the sun.

"Your hero?" Deku asked, in slight surprise and Angelwings turned to him, still smiling.

"Not just for me, but a lot of other people admired him. His comics were amazing! The stories, the characters, the actions, all built together beautifully." She waved her arms around happily and slowly lowered them down and her smile slowly became a frown.

"He...passed away not that long ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Deku said sincerely and Angelwings sighed.

"I know it's been a while, and I shouldn't be that hung over it, but after watching your movie for the second time, it just got me thinking about him again. So I came here." She explained.

"I get it, if All Might...passed away one day, I don't think I would get over it in a few months." Deku said, staring at his hand. Thinking about how close he and the former Number 1 Hero have gotten for the past several months.

"...I don't think my relationship with Stan Lee compares much to yours with All Might." Angelwings admitted.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Deku asked, turning to her.

"Well, I never met Stan Lee personally. I would have liked to, even of it was just for him to sign something, but I never really got the chance. There's a lot of other fans who have gotten to meet him like that and maybe even beyond that. Then there's the people who knew him since before he created the comics. All of them knew him better then I did." Angelwings explained turning to Deku for a moment and her smile returned.

"That doesn't change my opinion about him. He was a great person. A hero to so many people." She finished and turned back to the sky which started to show a pinkish hue.

"Sounds like you really admire him." Deku commented and Angelwings nodded.

"How could I not? He wrote about so many great heroes that were inspiration to even more people. He was the one behind all that. It's one of the many reasons I admired him. Stan Lee was amazing." She said simply. Deku smiled as she spoke, seeing a happy gleam in her eye as she talked about Stan Lee.

"I know what you mean, he didn't write comics, but All Might inspired so many people, me included, to become heroes. And save others with a smile on your face! It's one of the many reasons I dreamed of being a hero!" Deku exclaimed happily, standing up in excitement and Angelwings smiled, standing up as well.

"That's the spirit Deku? Excelsior!" She exclaimed and extending her arms up in the air and laughed.

"Excelsior?" Deku asked.

"It was one of Stan Lee's most famous quotes. It's really fun to say." Angelwings said and Deku smiled.

"Yeah. Excelsior!" He cried and the two laughed happily. Angelwings smiles happily and stared back at the sunset. The sun was almost halfway down in the ocean.

"My mom said that whenever I saw his cameos in the movies, I shouldn't feel sadness, but be filled with happy memories." Angelwings said, looking at the sun and brushing some hair our of her face.

"That's very wise, I think she had a great point." Deku said.

"She does, and I took those words to heart. Stan Lee wouldn't want others to be sag over his cameos. He'd want us to be happy." Angelwings nodded and the two went silent before she took a breath.

"Well, I should get back to work. My readers are probably anxious for the next chapter of my stories." She said and pressed the pearl on her pendant and two angel wings appeared from her back and she stretched her wings out.

"Before I go, promise me something?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh! Of course!" Deku nodded.

"Promise me to keep doing what you are doing. Become the hero you were meant to be, save people with a smile on your face, and be inspiration for many other young boys and girls who need it most."

Deku let her words sink in and thought back to when he was a kid. When All Might was his inspiration for him and still is to this day. He did want to be everything Angelwings just told him to be and maybe even more. Deku smiled happily and nodded sincerely.

"I promise." He nodded and Angelwings smiled.

"Great and thanks, for listening." She then dove off the cliff and flew towards the sunset. She turned around and started flying backwards.

"Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!" She cried and Deku smiled at the familiar phrase.

"Excelsior!" He called back and she smiled before turning around and flying towards the sunset and disappearing through a portal before the sun vanished beyond the ocean.

Deku smiled as the stars started appearing in the night sky and he looked up at it. All Might then walked up behind him, having seen Deku rush out to the cliff earlier. He didn't hear anything though he saw the unknown girl fly off the cliff. Deku turned and saw his mentor and smiled, rushing over to him.

"Hey All Might, sorry I didn't tell you I was coming here, I just needed to talk with a friend." He apologized and All Might smiled.

"It's alright young Midoriya, I understand." All Might assured him and then went into his buff mode.

"You were helping out someone who needed it! And that's what's important!" He exclaimed happily and revert back to his normal form. Deku smiled and turned back to the cliff.

"Don't worry, I promised." He whispered and headed back to campus.

Meanwhile Angelwings, after going through the portal, appeared back in her room. She pressed the pearl on her pendant, causing her wings to disappear. She had several shelves that had books labeled: 'Finding Nemo: Angela's story', 'School Escape', 'Incredible's: Hidden Hero', 'Emerald vs. Gold, 'Scorekeeper' and a few others that are labeled with stories that she has written. Angelwings takes a book that hasn't been labeled, sat down at her desk, taking out a pen, and thinks for a moment.

"Hmm...I want a simple title, but meaningful." She thought out loud and suddenly it came to her. She carefully wrote on the cover:

Our Heroes

Dedicated to Stan Lee, a true hero inside and out.

December 28, 1922-November 12, 2018

Author's Note:

Okay, I really hope this turned out well. I know it's not the story you would expect, but I didn't want to make it a crossover. Mainly because I wanted others to read this.

I was really crushed when Stan Lee passed away, but I didn't come up with this idea until yesterday, after I saw the My Hero Academia movie for the second time it git me thinking about him. So I wrote this.

Yes, I made several references to my past stories I wrote on this site. And insert myself into this story, without having to use my real name! Yay! Anyway, please leave a review, I would really like to know what you guys think.

Thanks for reading, and as always, Go Beyond, Plus Ultra! Excelsior!


End file.
